


Sirs

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Picard visits a particular world.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Sirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek, The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The little cottage in the woods is completely dilapidated, falling in on itself, and critters seem to crawl out of every nook and cranny. Jean-Luc’s sorely tempted to have a tricorder beamed down just so he can check its structural integrity. But that would be rude, and he does trust his host, so he follows Gandalf through the open doorway into the wooden kitchen. The roof is half collapsed, letting sunlight stream down across the table, the thick trees outside likely still providing protection from the rain. It’s one of the densest, most lush, and most magical forests Jean-Luc has ever been in. But he expected no less. His last visit was just as enchanting. 

Last time, they sat in a busy pub full of people half Jean-Luc’s size, and Gandalf explained away both his height and colourful uniform as the work of a wizard. The locals seemed to accept this and largely left them alone, save for the odd side-eye. Jean-Luc keeps waiting to see Gandalf’s _real_ home, but that part of the world doesn’t seem to show up on sensors. 

Gandalf explains what Jean-Luc already guessed about this one: “This is actually the house of a dear friend, but he should not mind terribly if we use it.” Gandalf approaches the counter and shoos a hedgehog away from the kettle. It scurries off while a few birds flitter in to settle on the rafters. Gandalf pays them no mind. Jean-Luc finds it both unsanitary and incredibly endearing. This is easily one of the most charming places he’s ever been. Gandalf fills the kettle and sets it to boil, lighting a fire beneath it with the end of his staff. He huffs, “I think it’s high time we had some tea.” Then he checks over his shoulder to ask, “Do you still prefer earl grey?” 

Jean-Luc smiles, answering, “You know me well, old friend.”

Gandalf chuckles. “Do you mean old as in you and I have been friends for rather a long time, or old as in we have both gotten terribly long in the tooth?”

Gandalf always could be a wordy fellow. Jean-Luc decides, “Both. Although I never did learn exactly how old you are.”

“Nor shall you.”

When Gandalf smiles, it always reaches his eyes—they twinkle with wisdom and mirth, giving off the distinct impression that Jean-Luc was right to make first contact with him, though the rest of his world might fall under the Prime Directive. Gandalf wades over to the table and take a seat across from Jean-Luc—they both pull up to its center, and Jean-Luc says a silent prayer that neither chair should break. Gandalf folds his withered hands over the tabletop and breathes out. “So. How have you been since you left on that starship of yours? You must have a number of fine tales.”

“Innumerable,” Jean-Luc agrees, “And I’d be happy to share them all, if you would return the favour.”

Gandalf chuckles again. He reaches down into his battered robes, withdrawing a simple wooden pipe from a pocket. He offers it forward, but Jean-Luc doesn’t take it. He only smiles as Gandalf draws his first puff and blows a perfect circle. Gandalf murmurs, “That may take some time indeed... but we have at least until the water boils, so we may as well begin.”


End file.
